Told You So
by BlackButterfly9
Summary: Naminé left Axel to be with Roxas. 2 weeks later she comes knocking on Axel door wanting to come back.   Will Axel's heart for Naminé let him? R&R! Its a short short i believe. T to be safe.


"_I'm sorry Axel. I love Roxas and I know he is the one. I do not plan coming back," __Naminé says sternly looking at me._

_My heart longed for her. "Commit this to memory. You are making the wrong choice here. You'll be miserable," I say bitterly. Roxas never took care of anything so he is irresponsible._

"_Why do you say that?" she responds softly. Her blue eyes settling at me. I felt uneasy but I wasn't going to back down now._

_I sigh, "for starters, he doesn't love you the way I do. He can't make your head go round every time I touch you" I take my fingers running them up and down her arms looking at her. Maybe I can screw her head on straight._

_She shivers blushing but turns away "stop Ax. We are over" her figure fades away. I watch her leave._

2 weeks later

RING RING RING

I blink looking at the time. It was midnight, who the heck would be texting me during this time? I dug my hand around and found my blackberry. I look at who it was…Naminé?

**Want to meet up?**

12:03:00 AM

From: Naminé

I raise an eyebrow. What does she want? It's only been 2 weeks so why does she want to meet me? Am I not her ex?

Look outside

12:05:00 AM

From: Naminé

I raise 2 eyebrows. She better not be outside my house. After what she did to me. She would know better then to bring her face to me. Despite my attitude, I look outside my window. There was Naminé. Her platinum blonde hair and very indigo eyes…the rest of her clothing didn't matter much to me. She was there and wanting to see me.

I grab my shoes going outside. Now that I had a better look of her. Her eyes were red a bit and she looked tired. I realized why…her boyfriend.

Why else? I don't really want to hear her complaints about him…you left me remember?

I sigh my hands in my jean pockets "what do you want Naminé?" I look at her

She flinches a bit "I…I want to come back" she mutters meekly giving her big sad eyes. I knew what she was doing. Trying to get me to pity her and take her back in a snap.

But the tugging in my heart told me not to. She is only coming to you because the relationship is going rough.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that," I whisper

She cries big fat tears "why not? I admit that you were right! When I left you and that touch you left me…I couldn't stop thinking about you"

She looked so fragile that I had to use my whole strength not to go over to her and say yes. She left. If I did take her back, I don't think my heart be put into it.

"Tell me the real reason why you're here"

She sniffs "you always know my reasons. Its about Roxas…he has been such a jerk lately. He never pays attention to me and if he does it leads to a whole new thing... I'm not happy with this and plus Roxas is going thru family problems and won't tell me squat" she holds her arms rubbing them up and down.

"Naminé…I knew that was going to happen. Roxas doesn't like opening up to people so they can pity him that's why. You just need to have a heart to heart with Roxas is all" I smooth her hair out giving a lopsided smile at her. I remember the good old days when we leave in the middle of school to get some ice cream and talk. A beautiful memory that I love so much that looking at her make it hurts sometimes.

"Axel…" she murmurs as her face leans toward me. I lean in also and just about to kiss her when I give a kiss to her cheek.

"We can still be friends Nami. I think you and Roxas are going to have some road bumps along the way so that just means you guys need to talk. Have a wonderful relationship Naminé…you guys have something that we never had," I murmur the last part to myself.

"Bye Axel…" she turns around and leaves. Just like fateful day 2 weeks ago…

A day later

Sitting on the bench and I see Roxas and Naminé laughing joyously getting ice cream. Teasing and loving each other. I found it sick but I knew she was better off. They were meant for each other in a sick twisted but beautiful way. I watch them trying to see what I lost to…

Ah. So that's what I lost to.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N-** I had been having this in my documents for a long time. I thought I should put it out. R&R! My inspiration was from 'Told You So- Jesse McCartney'.


End file.
